


10 lat życia

by kruk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen, mando slang, szkolenie klonów widziane oczyma Vau, tekst napisany przed laty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Przekrój dziesięciu lat z życia Walona Vau, od przyjęcia zlecenia Fetta do wybuchu Wojen Klonów.





	10 lat życia

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pierwotnie opublikowany na stronie Polskiej Społeczności Mandalorian (Manda'yaim.com)

Nie spodziewał się zbyt wiele po planowanym spotkaniu w jednej z podrzędnych knajp Nar Shadda. Ot, zwykłe wezwanie od niegdysiejszego Mandalora, bo w końcu już sam nie był pewny, czy Jango Fett nadal nim jest. Po masakrze na Galidraanie, przeżytej niewoli i zemście na Watadze Śmierci, Fett nie wezwał ziomków do zjednoczenia, czy powrotu. Zajął się najemnictwem, nie dbając ani o swoich byłych podwładnych, ani o losy Mandalory.  
Walon Vau nie dziwił mu się, chociaż jakaś gorycz pozostała mu w sercu. Mandalorianie na powrót stali się tylko rozbitymi oddziałami, zagubionymi i bez celu. Ale nie próbował żalić się, czy nawracać Jango na drogę Superkomandosów. Fett był o lata młodszy niż on sam, ale w ciemnych, brązowych oczach czaiły się demony, których nikt, kto nie spadł na dno piekła, nie mógł pojąć.  
Zanim się zorientował, to spotkanie wyznaczyło pierwszy rok w jego nowym życiu. Nie jako Mandalorianin, a jako Cuy’val Dar – już nie istniejący. I chociaż Vau nie chciał się z tym pogodzić, tym właśnie był. Echem dawnych dni, przykrą pamiątką.

 

Niebieska poświata holo wypełniała małą przestrzeń wynajętego przez Vau pokoju. Twarz Fetta skrywał szaroniebieski hełm, chociaż po głosie Walon wiedział, że jego rozmówca był poirytowany. Jango chciał setkę mandaloriańskich szkoleniowców. Ledwo uzbierali siedemdziesięciu dwóch kandydatów.  
\- Zlokalizuj mi Priesta i Reue.  
Vau nie kwapił się, aby ukryć swoje zdziwienie. Ale Mandalor rozkazał, to posłuchał.  
\- Jest jeszcze Skirata – zauważył spokojnie, choć już znał odpowiedź Jango. Rozmawiali o Kalu wystarczająco często. Czarny wizjer zwrócił się w jego stronę. Normalnie taki widok wystarczył, by wystraszyć człowieka. Dla Vau krój wizjera był jak druga twarz.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy o nim – przypomniał Fett, nie kryjąc się ze swoim zniecierpliwieniem.  
Walon tylko wpatrywał się w hełm z płonnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.  
\- Ty go nawet nie lubisz – wytknął mu Jango.  
\- Nie muszę go lubić. Ale brakuje nam szkoleniowców, a choć jest małym, upierdliwym di’kutem, wywiąże się z umowy.  
Walon nie wspominał, że Skirata przeżywał kryzys rodzinny i wręcz potrzebował jakiegoś zajęcia, nim zrobi coś głupiego. Nie lubili się, ale stanowili pozostałości po dawnych Prawdziwych Mandalorianach. Musieli się trzymać razem, inaczej dziedzictwo Mereela znikłoby na zawsze. Widać Fett myślał podobnie, bo z rezygnacją pokiwał głową.  
\- Zgoda, Skiratę też zlokalizuj. Ale to ty się będziesz z nim użerać!  
Użerał się z nim przez ostatnie lata. Kilka kolejnych nie robiło już żadnej różnicy.

 

Tak mu minął pierwszy rok, na przemierzaniu galaktyki wzdłuż i wszerz, by odnaleźć tych, którzy wcale nie chcieli być odnalezieni. Ale tak jak Jango powrócił do życia z niewoli, tak i rozbite oddziały Mandalorian na powrót łączyły się w całość. Tyle, że Vau wiedział, że ani Jango, ani oni już nigdy nie będą tym samym, co niegdyś.

 

Drugi rok wcale nie był łatwiejszy.  
Wszyscy Mandalorianie w końcu pojawili się na Kamino. Początkowo żaden z nich nie sprawiał kłopotów. Pierwszy raz od lat znów byli razem. I każdy zachowywał się niczym dziki zwierz na widok innych, niepewny swego miejsca w stadzie. Krążyli wokół siebie, by wyczaić kto z kim i jak się może porozumieć, komu zaufać, a kogo dalej nie lubić. Tak wyglądały ich pierwsze trzy wspólne miesiące na Kamino – małe sojusze i wielkie animozje. A potem znów zaczęli się bić i nienawidzić i śmiać się i wspominać dawne czasy, kiedy byli młodzi, a świat wydawał się prostszy.

 

Jak się okazało, klony były już w zaawansowanym stadium, więc niebawem szkolenia mogły się rozpocząć. Walon pierwotnie miał szkolić serię Zwiadowców, jednak Fett przydzielił go do Komandosów. Dostała mu się najsłabsza partia, z której miał zrobić elitarnych żołnierzy. Nie było to łatwe zadanie. Zwłaszcza, że nikt nie wspomniał, że szkolone nie będą dorosłe jednostki, a małe, zasmarkane bachory. Vau nie był uczuciową osobą, czy skorą do pokazów emocjonalnego rozstrojenia. Nie upił się, jak Skirata po pierwszym dniu szkolenia, nie wdał się w bójkę, jak to było z Priestem i Mijim. Nie klął na czym galaktyka stoi. Po prostu wypełnił swój obowiązek.  
Powiedział do małych berbeci, że nie pozwoli im być zwykłymi ludźmi, którzy w końcu poddadzą się. Będą silniejsi i wytrzymalsi, niż inne istoty. Będą walczyć do końca, lepiej i efektowniej. Zadba o to, nawet jeśli przyjdzie mu to przypłacić własnym życiem. A oni stali na baczność z kamienną miną i tylko ich oczy zdradzały jak się boją i jak ich zżera ciekawość na widok prawdziwego człowieka. Sto dwadzieścia identycznych dzieciaków wpatrywało się w niego jak w boga. Spijało zachłannie jego słowa, jakby objawił im prawdy najwyższe. I być może tak właśnie było. Bo tylko dzięki tym mądrościom płynącym z doświadczenia, nie znające świata, ani życia dzieciaki miały szanse przeżyć.

 

Wszystkich szkoleniowców zwerbowanych przez Jango Fetta było równo stu, chociaż nie wszyscy z nich należeli do mandaloriańskich najemników. Podzieleni na cztery grupy zajęli odpowiednio swoje sektory wyznaczone w dolnych poziomach miastach. Podzielili się między sobą tak, by każdy miał swoją serię klonów po sto dwadzieścia osób, a w każdym sektorze znajdowali się specjaliści wszystkich wojennych dziedzin. Chcąc, czy nie, Vau z niektórymi ziomkami miał spędzać o wiele więcej czasu, niż z innymi. Jednak pierwsze miesiące szkolenia bazowały tylko na podstawach. Większość czasu klony szkoliły się w ogromnych salach, po kilka serii naraz, przyswajając sobie dane z holowiadomości i komputerów. Po parę godzin dziennie każdy szkoleniowiec spędzał czas ze swoją serią na podstawowym szkoleniu z bronią, pierwszych naukach samoobrony i informatyki. Nic, co by wymagało interakcji z innymi Cuy’val Darami. Drugi rok wcale nie był łatwiejszy niż pierwszy, ale też nie sprawiał wielu kłopotów. Póki co Vau uczył się swoich podopiecznych, a oni uczyli się jego.

 

W drugim roku po raz pierwszy też Mandalorianie wspólnie wyszli na zalaną deszczem platformę, by oddać hołd poległym na Galidraanie. Wściekły, chłodny wiatr porywał wymawiane chórem imiona poległych, szarpał ich peleryny i włosy. A oni stali tam, długie godziny i recytowali, jakby nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Jango nie było z nimi.  
Walon widział go później. Zapitego i złamanego. Majaczącego pośród jasnych ścian mieszkania, których biel nieznośnie przypominała biel śniegu Galidraanu. Nienawiść była tym, co trzymało Jango przy życiu. I była też tym, co zjadało go, wypalało doszczętnie i całkowicie. Vau nie wiedział tylko, jak bardzo.

 

Nim się spostrzegł, drugi rok zamienił się w trzeci. Kamino niemal cały czas obleczone było w ciemne, ciężkie chmury. Vau już zdążył zapomnieć, jak wyglądało słońce. Jego podopieczni urośli niepostrzeżenie i choć widział przed sobą szeregi sześciolatków, wiedział, że mają przeszło trzy lata. Ta świadomość wcale nie pomagała. Gorzej. Wręcz wymagała od niego by był surowszy, nieczuły na ich ból i krzywdę. By sam krzywdził, byleby jego podwładni byli lepsi, silniejsi, bardziej zdatni do przeżycia. A oni patrzyli na niego dalej jak na boga, siłę decydującą o życiu i śmierci, jedyną mądrość świata.  
Pomału szkoleniowcy wdrażali nowe rozkłady ćwiczeń. Siłownia, strzelnica, obsługa komputerów i materiałów wybuchowych, wszystko w podstawach, by z czasem każdy klon kontynuował swoje szkolenie zgodnie z profesją. Klony były podzielone na czteroosobowe drużyny – mieszkali w jednym dormitorium, jedli razem, razem ćwiczyli, razem ponosili konsekwencje swych błędów i wyborów. W końcu i sami szkoleniowcy musieli porzucić samotność i znów integrować się, we wspólnym szkoleniu klonów.

 

Mandalorianka wyglądała, jakby ktoś przypiekł ją żywcem. Równomierne poparzenia nie mogły być dziełem przypadku. Ona, jak Vau cechowała się beznamiętnością i chłodnym spokojem. Nie mieli o co się kłócić, ani o co walczyć. Nie krytykowali się, a nawet i jeśli, żadnemu z nich nie zależało na uznaniu swych słów. Nie byli wrogami. Wielkimi przyjaciółmi też nie – kto dopuszczał do siebie innych, wystawiał się na zdradę i ból. Przeżyli już wiele w swoim życiu, byli zbyt mądrzy na więzi międzyludzkie. Dlatego bezpiecznie im było spędzać czas razem. To nie był romans, nawet nie przyjaźń. Tylko sposób na przetrwanie. Czwarty rok minął mu na żmudnych treningach i niezobowiązujących rozmowach.  
\- To kryzys wieku średniego, Vau – wyjaśniła mu. Ale nie tylko on przeżywał kryzys. Widział to w oczach napotkanych ziomków.  
Wszyscy wpadli w monotonię. Ta była jak taniec Dha Werda Verda.  
Wpierw człowiek nie był pewny swych kroków, co rusz dostawał po pysku, lub w splot słoneczny, z siłą, która potrafiła powalić na ziemie. A potem, gdy złapał rytm, ciało samo się ruszało, wybijało pięściami na cudzym pancerzu znaną melodię, nogi niosły ciało do przodu, krok za krokiem. Ale przy Dha Werdzie myśli człowieka zagłuszał łomot i huk metalu, wspólny śpiew nie dawał czasu na przykre rozważania. Ich rutyna zaś była bezgłośna.  
Nie złamały ich długie lata krwawych walk, a przeraźliwie białe, puste korytarze miasta Tipica. Te było pełne dziesiątek tysięcy istot, a jednocześnie strasznie puste.  
W tym przeklętym mieście, biel wypełniała wszystek, przyprawiając człowieka o mdłości. Tutaj nie było miejsca dla cienia, w którym mogliby żyć wojownicy z dawnych dni.

 

W piątym roku wpadł w rutynę.  
Każdy dzień zaczynał tak samo i tak samo kończył. Każdy wieczór mijał w burzliwej tonacji. W pewnym momencie rutyna go niemal złamała. Przygniotła ciężarem tej prostej myśli, jaki jest sens tego wszystkiego? Budzić się, spędzić następne godziny na treningu, zjeść obiad, dalej prowadzić ćwiczenia, wieczorem spotkać się z ziomkami, pospacerować z Mirdem po przeraźliwie białych korytarzach i zasypiać z cholernym poczuciem beznadziei.  
To nie było tylko jego poczucie. Widział to w oczach swoich towarzyszy, że i oni okrzepli w tej rutynie, przyzwyczaili się do swoich ról. Gdzieś po drodze naprawdę stali się tymi, co przestali istnieć.  
Piąty rok był przykrym rokiem.

 

W szóstym roku coś się zmieniło. Nie umiał powiedzieć co. A może to tylko on dostosował się do długich, ciężkich dni i zimnych nocy, pomiędzy obowiązkami, a smutną rzeczywistością świata. Jango Fett wydawał się prostować w swoim załamaniu, teraz, kiedy jego syn podrósł. Młody Boba wypełnił sobą życie ojca, nadawał mu nowy, lepszy sens.  
Priest i Reue ciagle sie kłócili; to stanowili parę, to zrywali ze sobą. Błędne koło trwało, ale przynajmniej ta dwójka była czymś zajęta. Skiratę absorbował tylko los jego chłopców.  
Vau, choć przysięgał sobie za młodu nigdy więcej nie brać ołówka w dłoń, spędzał swój wolny czas szkicując obrazy z ostatnich lat. Rysował pobieżne, acz bardzo dokładne portrety otaczających go istot. Szkoleniowców, Kaminoan, wszystkich swoich podwładnych, miał wiele plików pochowanych po skromnym mieszkaniu. Nie wiedział, czemu rysuje, ale to mu pomagało złamać rytunę. Pomagało zachować zmysły. Walon w końcu odnalazł spokój ducha.

 

Zanim Vau się obejrzałam, klony z małych, zasmarkanych dzieci wyrosły na idealnych żołnierzy. Posłusznych, wytrzymałych i hardych. Zdolnych nawet złamać mu rękę podczas ćwiczeń. Był z nich dumny.  
Kiedy siedział w mesie z innymi szkoleniowcami, Mandalorianie w pełni rozumieli jego zadowolenie. Złamana ręka była niczym dowód, że siedem lat szkolenia nie poszło na marne. Cuy’val Dar świętowali, opijając wydarzenie mocnym, gorzkim alkoholem, śmiejąc się i wspominając dawne dni ich własnych szkoleń.  
\- Czego tak się cieszycie? – zagadnął ich szkoleniowiec, jeden z dwudziestu pięciu instruktorów dar’manda.  
\- Vau właśnie znalazłem sierżanta dla swoich Delt – wyjaśnił mu Priest. – Boss był mu w stanie złamać rękę na ćwiczeniach.  
\- I z tego się cieszycie? – zapytał nie-Mando. Na gromki śmiech swych rozmówców pokręcił tylko głową i odszedł, mrucząc pod nosem, jak to są totalnie pojebani.

 

Ósmy rok był irytujący. Szkolone klony miały ciała szesnastoletnich, nabuzowanych hormonami młodzieńców. Chociaż raz Vau dziękował za kaminoański program nauczania, bo bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chciałby musieć tłumaczyć takiej buchającej testosteronem gromadzie dzieci pewnych aspektów życia. Wystarczy, że byli skorzy do rywalizacji z innymi seriami, gotowi do bójek, wybryków i tej zwykłej, młodocianej głupoty. Vau, chociaż cenił sobie ich walecznego ducha, miał ochotę niemal każdemu obić pysk.  
Zwłaszcza, gdy jego ziomkowie wymyślili sobie, że czas na małe zawody. Rywalizacja szkoleniowców przeszła na ich podopiecznych, a każdy malutki konflikt między Mandalorianiami podsycał jak oliwa ogień butę klonów.  
I nagle padł pomysł, by sprawdzić, który oddział jest tym najlepszym. Do tej pory mogli porównywać tylko suche statystyki, dane liczbowe stworzone według nieznanego klucza, którymi raczyli ich kaminoańscy naukowcy.  
\- To jest głupota! – Walon nie omieszkał okazać swojej niechęci. Zadbał, by całe jego ciało mówiło, za jakich idiotów ich wszystkich ma.  
\- Daj spokój, Vau! – Skirata zacisnął pięść w irytacji, a kości palców gruchnęły nad wyraz głośno. – Trochę rywalizacji nie zaszkodzi. Zresztą młodzi chcą się wykazać, jak to Mando’ade mają w zwyczaju.  
Walon miał ochotę trzasnąć go w pysk, potrząsnąć z całych sił. Tylko spojrzał w jego brązowe oczy.  
\- To samo powiesz, kiedy któryś z twoich chłopców znów da się zabić?  
Twarz Kala ściągnęła się w gniewnym grymasie. Vau wiedział, że ten niedawno stracił dwóch podwładnych i jakiekolwiek przypominanie mu o tym było złym pomysłem. To właśnie była ta chwila, kiedy albo rzucali się sobie do gardeł, albo odchodzili na pięcie. Skirata wyszedł bez słowa, a gniewna aura niemal parowała z niego.  
Vau zawsze wiedział, jak go wkurzyć. Ale przecież on sam był kiedyś młody. Pamiętał, jakie głupoty robił, niesiony ekscytacją walki, tym cholernie fałszywym poczuciem nieśmiertelności. Nie chciał, by jego podwładni ginęli w tak głupi sposób. Szkolił ich z poczuciem, że zasłużyli na coś lepszego.

 

Przeszedł spokojnym krokiem przed szeregami swoich oddziałów. Zmierzył każdego żołnierza wnikliwym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy zdobędziecie ten _shabla_ tytuł – rzekł beznamiętnie, choć jego podwładni znali jego nie zapowiadający nic dobrego ton. – Ale jeśli któryś z was da się przez to zabić, nie wybaczę wam.  
Vau był ekspertem od tortur. Kiedy wie się jak działa ludzkie ciało i psychika, dobieranie słów, by wpłynąć na innych wcale nie jest trudne. Granie na cudzej lojalności, na tej nieopisanej potrzebie bycia akceptowanym nie należało do najchwalebniejszych, ale Vau już dawno temu odkrył, że każdy sposób, by utrzymać przy życiu swoich podopiecznych jest dobry. Żywi są podatni na zmiany. Martwym nikt już nie pomoże.

 

Potem przyszło czekanie.  
Nieprzyjemnie biały pokój, z dużym oknem na deszczowe niebo Kamino nie napawało nikogo optymizmem.  
\- Powiedziałem im, że nie ważne czy zdobędą tytuł i tak będę z nich dumny.  
Słowa Kala wyrwały go z zamyślenia. Z reguły po sprzeczce unikali się przez długie dni.  
\- Więc nagle się do mnie znowu odzywasz?  
\- Spierdalaj – rzekł mu Kal i pokuśtykał do innych Mandalorian. Walon pogłaskał złoty łeb Mirda. Skirata nigdy się nie zmieni.

 

Delty wygrały. Narażali życie, by zdobyć tytuł najlepszej drużyny. Vau nie okazał im żadnych uczuć, chociaż sam przed sobą mógł czuć dumę. Kiedy zaczynał ich szkolić byli drużyną z jednej z najgorszych serii, a teraz - od kilku lat - jego podwładni zawsze lokowali się wśród najlepszych.  
Ich nagrodą za trud był zaszczyt pomalowania zbroi, na modłę mandaloriańskich wojowników. Koniec końców każdy komandos pomalował swoją zbroję po swojemu.

 

Dziewiąty rok zlał się z ósmym. Czas upływał niemal niepostrzeżenie. Szkoleniowcy, jak i szkoleni żołnierze żyli swoim ustalonym życiem w sterylnie białym środowisku. Była to cisza przed czymś - nikt nie wiedział jeszcze przed czym, ale wszyscy się tego spodziewali.

 

Dziesiąty rok był tym najgorszym – wybuchła wojna.  
Vau nie łudził się, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. W końcu od tysiącleci wojny wybuchały i gasły podsycane przez polityków. Żołnierze nie zaczynają konfliktów, oni tylko w nich walczą i giną, słono płacąc krwią za czyjeś ambicje. Takie było życie.  
On sam przecież tak walczył, jako Najemnik. Ale co innego samemu wybrać swój los, rzucić życiem na szale, dla adrenaliny, kredytów, czy zwykłej draki, a co innego patrzeć jak dzieci zamknięte w ciałach dwudziestolatków maszerują jak bydło na wielkie statki Republiki i odlatują, nie wiadomo gdzie walczyć.  
Cisza przed burzą trwała od wielu miesięcy i choć Vau spodziewał się nagłego poboru pod broń, nie sądził, że stanie się to tak nagle. Tak samo jak większość Cul’val Dar, nie miał nawet czasu pożegnać się ze swoimi podwładnymi. Oczywiście, nie uroniłby łez, czy nie wykrzesałby z siebie jakąś ckliwość, ale mógłby przynajmniej życzyć im dobrze, zakrzyknąć te cholerne _oya!_ by dodać żołnierzom odwagi i pewność.

Dziesięć lat, jak przyszło tak minęło, za szybko i zbyt gwałtownie. Ale takie było właśnie życie – człowiek myślał, że ma lata przed sobą, a nagle zostawał tylko z wspomnieniami. O ile dożył swej starości. Dziesięć lat to niezbyt wymierna liczba, dla jednych to tylko krótki wycinek doświadczeń, dla innych całe życie.


End file.
